thetestbypeggykernfandomcom-20200216-history
YES Prep Public Schools
YES Prep Southeast , home of the Wizards (6-12) (1998): We take great pride in the responsibility of being the first YES Prep campus. We strive to become a national model for 6-12 education by delivering rigorous and engaging instruction, arming students with the skills required to be independent and successful in college, and creating a staff culture where every team member is excited to work together to provide life- changing opportunities for our students. YES Prep North Central , home of the Trailblazers (6-12) (2003): At this campus, we strive to blaze a trail so excellent that others are compelled to follow. Whether it be through our enthusiasm in the classroom, our passion for serving the community, or our commitment to providing a holistic education, we are dedicated to providing all students with the tools they need to be successful on their path through college and beyond. YES Prep Southwest , home of the Mavericks(6-12) (2004): We're believers and achievers who prove what's possible in education. Our core values are: Social Justice, Community, and Continuous Improvement YES Prep East End, home of the Explorers(6-12) (2006): This campus is driven to serve our students and community with an education that will equip them to achieve their goals in life-from college on to a career. We strive for greatness everyday and are focused on making college an accessible goal for our kids YES Prep Gulfton , home of the Force(6-12) (2007): This school is in the heart of the vibrantly diverse neighborhood of Gulfton. Every day students and teachers from all backgrounds come together to achieve one goal- preparing students academically for college completion.1080 students, 100 staff, one force. YES Prep West , home of the Marvels(6-12) (2009): This school is a diverse community of learners striving for excellence in and out of the classroom. Students gain a passion for the performing arts. Marvels aim to be leaders through service, love, wisdom, stamina, and integrity. Being a Marvel is a way of life. YES Prep Bray Oaks , home of the Cavaliers(6-12) (2009): This campus was founded with a vision of providing students of our community with an education that would transform their lives and empower them to reach their goal of success in college and beyond. The cavalier family stands for the core values of courage, community, honor, learning, perseverance and quality. Embodying these values daily is what defines our greatness YES Prep North Forest , home of the Legends(6-12) (2010): This school is proud to be the first campus in the North Forest community. We believe that being Epic (Empowering others, Perserving, having Integrity, and being Compassionate) will elevate our students to a standard of excellence academically, socially, and emotionally that will prepare them to be successful on the road to and through college. YES Prep Fifth Ward , home of the Titans(6-12) (2011): This is one of Houston's most historical communities, surrounded by incredible talent and creativity. Our school embodies a spirit of collaboration and exists to provide an unbelievable opportunity for growth for our students and teachers. YES Prep Northside , home of the Pride(6-12) (2011): Passion, Resilience, Integrity, Discipline, and Empathy, are laser focused on college readiness for every student. With an emphasis on public speaking as a unique hallmark of our program, we're dedicated to developing academic and social skills within our students that propel them into positions of leadership in Houston. YES Prep Northbrook Middle School, home of the Knights(6-8) (2012): We have a tremendous opportunity ahead of us and the stakes are high. Our students deserve the best we have to give to them and through the SKY Partnership with Spring Branch, this school seeks to become a world- class school YES Prep Hoffman , home of the Hornets(6-8) (2013): This school was founded to serve the students in the Aldine community and to build a sustainable, shared campus model that will usher in a new wave of education reform. These students feed into YES Prep Eisenhower, the partnership high school. YES Prep White Oak, home of the Owls(6-11) (2013) : This is a public charter school in Houston. They exist to prepare low incoming students for college, to transform the way Houston educates its students, and to serve the members of our surrounding community. YES Prep Northbrook High School, home of the Raiders(9-12) (2015): We, as a campus, want our students to see themselves as having a fundamental role in positively impacting their community. These students will be prepared to gain access to the opportunity that comes with a college degree, supporting our students to and through college. YES Prep Southside, home of the Giants(6-9) (2015):This school exists to eliminate educational inequity by partnering with the Southside community. We develop Giants who are ready to excel in and graduate from a four year college. We empower Giants to demonstrate resilience and integrity, advocate for self and their community, and always strive for excellence. YES Prep Eisenhower, home of the Eagles(9-11) (2016):This campus was founded to serve the students in the Aldine community, and to build a sustainable, shared campus model that'll usher into a new wave of education reform. It's located in Aldine ISD 's Eisenhower High School and serves students from YES Prep Hoffman, the partnership middle school. The campus will continue to grow to serve students from grades 9-12. YES Prep Northline, home of the Revolutionaries(6-7) (2017):This school will graduate empowered, integral citizens who serve and lead our community. This is a place where students envision the world they want to live in and learn how to create that world. As Revolutionaries, we believe that community, inquiry, and voice are critical transforming our future. YES Prep Northwest, home of the Hawks(6) (2018): This campus will work together to build a strong foundation focused on their core values, academic growth, and community engagement. Category:Summary Category:Schools